Wake Up
by NightOwl285
Summary: A one shot of Leo and Liz. Hint of character death. This takes place in season 2 final ep and season 3 ep 1. Get your tissues ready, cuz this one will make you cry yo! XD


Wake Up

The darkening grey clouds hovered above the old city that never sleeps. A quiet early winter slowly approaches the city of wonders and endless light. Snowflakes began to slowly drift down into the world from the still clouds above.

The Kraang had finally prevailed in the attempt to invade Earth once again. The city was in sheer chaos and discord. The destruction of it all seemed endless. The team had failed to stay together. As they say, 'United we stand. Divided we fall.'

Leo led the Kraang bots away from the others as a change to let them run away to safety. Donnie, Mikey and April ran. They thought Liz was following them when they had no other choice to flee. Liz couldn't leave him alone, so she made the risk, and followed Leo.

One by one she watched as each Kraang bot fell to its death as Leo's struck them down with his blades. Leo was unaware that Liz was following him. His attention was far too focused on potential threats. He made it to a manhole and climbed out. The moment he reached the surface, he was met by Foot Bots, archers at the ready to take him down upon command.

Leo sliced through each and every Foot Bot that came near him. Liz finally caught up to him and stood by his side to help defend. Leo turned to face her in shock and disbelief.

"Liz?! What are you doing here?! You have to leave! It's not safe here!" He yelled at her with anger and rage. But mostly he yelled at her in fear. The mere thought of her getting hurt was like a deep stab to his heart. He couldn't take it. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

More arrows continued their downfall upon their targets. Liz took out her kamas, ready to deflect the on coming arrows. Leo slashed and blocked every arrow that threatened his life. His most concern was being able to protect Liz. She still hadn't mastered her training yet.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going to leave you alone and let you get killed!" Liz yelled back. Even though she knew he was a great fighter, she still couldn't leave him alone to fight against all these enemies at once.

"Liz, I mean it! Get out of here!" Leo commanded, but to no avail. Liz stayed close to his side with no intent on leaving. Leo took her hand and quietly walked behind a building and into what seemed to be a construction sight.

The Foot Bots were following close behind them. Leo signaled to Liz to keep quiet and follow him. But soon they were met by more Bots already throwing shurikens in their direction. Leo sliced one while Liz stabbed the other through its head. The Shredder and his henchman spectated the fight from the rooftop of the building nearby.

"He fights bravely," Tiger Claw stated.

"He is young, overconfident, foolish!" The Shredder reprimanded. As they spoke, Leo and Liz fought as many bots that came after them. Stabbing and slicing them with ease, however, the fight was taking its toll on Liz. Exhaustion was settling in.

"Do not take chances with him Master! We should destroy him quickly!" Rhazar pleaded.

Shredder looked to the Foot Bots, weapons at the ready. "Archers!" he called off to them. They prepared their arrows and aimed while the two mutants fought bravely for their lives.

"FIRE!"

Arrows were fired as it rained down on the targets below. "Oh no….." Leo saw the approaching arrows. Liz's eyes widened in fear, not knowing what to do, there was no where to hide.

"Move!" Leo pushed Liz away while blocking off the arrows that were aimed at them. Leo blocked and sliced through each arrow that came his way. Liz got to her feet again and ran to his side to block away any arrows he might miss. Leo looked up at the building near them.

"Stop hiding behind your Foot Bots! Face me Shredder!" He shouted into the cold air of the merciless winter.

"You are beneath me, turtle," Shredder coldly replied.

Before anything else was said, a Foot Bot grabbed Liz from behind while a chain suddenly wrapped around Leo's wrist and viciously pulled him up against a wall off his feet. A Foot Bot was charging at him. Leo took his blade and threw it at the Bots head.

As Liz squirmed in the bots painful grasps. Kamas still at hand, she sliced one of its arms. Quickly she turned to face the bot and stab it through the head. She rushed towards Leo as he tried to free himself from the chains that held fast to his wrist. But before Liz could get him out, two blades stabbed through the wall. Then the wall crumbled and fell as more Bots ran through the wall and knocked the mutants to the ground.

Leo and Liz got up quickly to fight off the approaching Foot Bots. Leo was weaponless for the time being. Liz tossed him one kama while slicing through one bot in the chest. But before Leo could catch it, one bot caught him off guard and kicked him in the face. Leo got up and threw wild punches and kicks.

Liz stood opposite side Leo as they fought off the Foot Bots as best they could. One bot managed to get the better of them and kicked Leo through a wall. He fell short onto a walkway in the construction area covered in graffiti.

"Leo!" Liz shouted down to him. She threw a bot over her shoulder and made it fall into the pit below. Soon Liz jumped after and reached Leo's side. "Are you alright?!"

Leo got up on his feet. "I'm alright, and you?"

"I'm fine." Liz began to say until they looked out. They were surrounded by countless Foot Bots. They had all weapons at ready to finish their targets on command.

"You should let me finish him Master," Tiger Claw spoke up.

"Not yet," the Shredder answered back. "I want to see him suffer." His coldness matched with the ice that surrounded them all. Snow continued to fall as the two mutants fought against all the Foot Bots that were aimed on eliminated them.

With rage and near madness in his eyes, Leo moved like a machine as he sliced one bot after the other. He dared show no mercy for these metal freaks. One bot fell, and then another. He left a trail of destroyed bots as he stabbed through them. He bared his teeth and shouted out like a wild animal being cornered.

Liz could only watch in bewilderment as she saw him fight with such anger. It frightened her to watch. Leo stabbed through one bot in the chest before taking out a hidden knife to take down the oncoming bot behind him. He took a few short moments to breathe, but was soon grabbed by the foot and thrown down into the pit below.

"Leo!" Liz called out. She jumped into the pit after Leo. "I'm coming!" she hit the ground hard as did Leo. She slid down the dirt and rocks while Leo rolled and tumbled down without stopping until he hit the ice cold water below.

Leo gasped out for air as he came back to the surface. His muscles ached, his breathing burned within his chest from the cold air. Leo laid on the ground, trying to catch as much air as he could before fighting again. Liz finally made it to Leo's side and helped him up.

"Leo! Leo look at me!" Liz panicked. Leo got up and put his hand to her shoulder. "Thank God…" But this short moment of cheer was unfortunately cut very short as the Shredder and his followers towered over them like sickening demons from hell.

"Now….you may finish him," Shredder ordered.

Rhazar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw spared no time and rushed towards the mutants without hesitation. Their eyes were filled with blood lust to end their misery. Tiger Claw made the first hit, knocking Leo to the ground after punching his face. Liz hovered over him with her one kama to defend him. But with one swift movement, Tiger Claw back handed her as she fell hard on the ground.

Fishface took his chance and kicked at Leo's middle with his robotic legs. Leo flinched and rolled into a ball as they pounded him. Rhazar opened his claws and slashed at Leo's left side. Beaten down as pain coursed throughout his body, rage took place of whatever reason or remorse was left in him. His eyes glazed over in white as he got up.

Liz got off the ground and reached for her kama, but it was no where to be seen. She turned her gaze as she watched Leo fight like mad. She got up and rushed to his side again. "OH FUCK NO YOU DON'T!" Liz cried out with sere rage in her voice. She leaped up and landed a sharp bone crushing kick to Rhazar's face.

Leo grabbed Fishface's breathing tube and threw him across the pit. Rahzar got up from that hit and rushed towards Leo. But before he could make a hit, Leo got onto his back. Thrown off his back, Leo landed his feet against the wall and launched himself, aiming a solid kick at the mutant dog's chest.

"RAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" Leo cried out in wild rage as he made a turn to Tiger Claw. He quickly rolled onto the ground, propelling himself upward, landing a sharp kick to Tiger Claw's middle. He landed hard on his back, the tiger was down. Liz ran up to Leo holding his shoulders as he stared at her, madness in his eyes.

Liz looked up behind Leo as the Shredder suddenly appeared from nowhere in the blink of an eye. Shredder raised his blades high, aiming to cut their lives short.

"LEO, MOVE!" But before Leo could react, Liz pushed him out of the way. Shredder brought down his blades onto his target. But when his preferred target was moved, he settled for the one remaining instead.

"LIZ!"

'_**SHIIIIIIIIIIING…..' **_**(sound of slashing metal)**

Snow continued to drift from the grey clouds hovering above as all time seemed to stand still in cold silence. Leo's eyes were wide as he watched Liz fall to the ground. A pool of blood soon formed around her. As if struck with fire, Leo moved, collapsing on the ground holding Liz in his arms.

"Liz…...Liz….!" Leo shook her shoulders trying to get her to wake up, but her eyes were hazy. She had a lost look in her eyes.

"Hmmm…..mmm…..Le-...o….." she whimpered barely above a whisper. Her body racked with pain, feeling numb at the same time. Breathing was proving to be difficult. Gasping out for air was a painful attempt. She helplessly looked up at Leo as she cried in pain, gasping.

Hearing her gasping and crying made Leo crumble inside. His shoulders shook as tears began to fall freely from his eyes. More blood surrounded them both as Liz's body felt weaker with each painful breath she tried to retain. Liz managed to raise her hand to his face and wipe his tears away. She looked at him with love in her heart for him. Although she never told him how much she loved him, just knowing he was there with her was good enough.

"*_gasping* _D-don't…...cry….." Liz stroked his face as tears soaked her bloodied hand. Her body felt weaker, her vision became blurred as snow drifted on top them both. Feeling a few soft snowflakes land on her face brought a weak smile to form on her lips. She took a few gasping breaths before closing her eyes.

"Liz? Liz? Come on….wake up…" he shook her lightly. No response.

"Stop playing games, this is not funny…." he brought his face to hers.

"Stop it… Wake up…..don't do that…"

"Please Lizzie…"

"...Just wake up…"

Leo held her tightly, tears staining his mask as he shook with sorrow and rage. Shredder was watching them with cruel amusement this whole time. It was as though he fed on their misery and took sere pleasure in watching all forms of torment. Whatever fragment of humanity was left in his soul was long gone.

As soon as Leo sensed it, he sharply turned to face the Shredder whom already had his blades raised above his head. Leo had no time to react as Shredder struck him down. There Leo lay on the ground beside Liz in an ocean of blood. Shredder indeed wished he could savor this moment of victory and his thirst for blood.

Shredder grabbed Leo by his straps and held him up off his feet. Leo hung in Shredders grasp lifelessly.

"They are at the girl's home," Tiger Claw spoke up as he took out Leo's phone.

"Bait them out and destroy them." Shredder commanded. Hidden beneath his mask, Shredder smirked evilly as he tossed Leo's lifeless-like body to Tiger Claw as he carried him over his shoulder.

"What should we do to the other mutant, Master?" Rhazar grabbed Liz's hair and held her up off the ground. Shredder didn't care for the other one at all.

"Toss it with Leonardo. I have no use for it." he answered without care. Rhazar threw Liz over his shoulder as they made their way towards April's apartment.

…..

Everyone within the apartment was caught off guard as Leo was thrown through the glass window and landed onto the wooden floor. Liz was thrown through the broken window soon after Leo, shards of broken glass cutting through her flesh as she fell through.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS!" they all cried out in unison. Donnie rushed to Leo's side as did Raph to Liz's side.

"Are they alright?!" April panicked.

"They're both breathing. We have to get them out of her quick!" Donnie answered. Leo and Liz were carefully picked up as they were carried to the door. They were stopped by some Foot Bots, but were easily defeated. Kirby rushed out to ready the van.

….

_**(due to shortening the scene. This pause will fullfill what happens next in the episode. As you know, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and April go to find Splinter, later to see that he was defeated. Later they go into the Turtle Mecha to destroy Kraang Prime. Although they did not succeed, Casey hit kraang prime with the van. The others got inside and Casey sped off and onto the road. Thus, heading for upstate NY)**_

…..

"How's Leo holding up?" Raph asked.

"Not so good….but….I know he'll heal in time." Donnie tried to sound convincing. Trust was, he wasn't entirely sure.

"And Liz?" April asked from the front seat.

Donnie covered her with a blanket. Her body was as still and cold as ice. Donnie placed his fingers on her wrist and neck to check her pulse. He took in a deep shaky breath before answering. But before he could say anything, Liz opened her eyes and looked around.

"Liz….? LIZ….?!" Donnie held her head in his hands. Raph Sat with Leo and Mikey kneeled by Liz's side. Fear and worry shone in their eyes. "Talk to me Liz! You're going to be alright, just stay with us Liz! Please!"

Liz weakly turned her head and looked at Leo laying down beside her unconscious. She was unable to make any words escape her lips, no sound for anyone to hear. All she could do was mouth out "Leo….."

Donnie's eyes widened as Liz stopped moving. Her eyes were open, but it showed no sign of life. She took her final breath as she looked at the one she loved. Silence, absolute silence. The only sound that could be heard was the snow hitting the outside of the van as it fell on the frozen metal.

"No…...no….no no….LIZ?!" Raph moved to Liz's side. He looked into her lifeless eyes. Raph felt a sharp stab in his chest upon seeing her. Her skin pale and cold to the touch, her eyes glossed over. Pain and sadness was etched into her features. Raph began to hyperventilate as the truth finally took its toll.

"LIZZIE….! PLEASE NO…! WAKE UP!" Tears relentlessly streamed down his face as Liz made no response. There was no breathing, no heartbeat, nothing. She had lost too much blood, the wound that the Shredder inflicted on her was too deep.

In the dead of winter, Elizabeth had died.

…

3 months later.

"Guys! Get up here!" Raph called out, seeing that Leo was finally waking up. The family rushed upstairs and into the bathroom to see Leo awake.

"You're awake! I missed you so much bro!" Mikey cried as he tightly hugged his older brother.

"Gaah! Ow that hurts. I missed you too," Leo smiled. He took a moment to look around the bathroom. Someone was missing.

"Umm, guys…? Where's Liz?" Leo asked, looking around the bathroom and to the open door. Everyone was completely silent. "Guys…? Where is she….?" he asked again.

Raph was the first to break the silence. "Let's get you out of here first." Raph quickly changed the subject. But before Leo could protest, the brothers helped Leo out of the tub and down the stairs onto the soft warm couch in front of the fire.

Everyone tried avoiding his question on Liz. But no one could keep it up for long. While Donnie checked over his body, Leo asked again, but this time with more force.

"Where…...is…...Lizzie?" Leo asked with harsh authority, demanding an answer. Donnie looked away and sighed.

"Leo…..she…" he began, trying to find the right words to explain until Raph cut him off.

"She's gone, Leo," Raph finally spoke with pain in his heart. He sat closely to Leo and brought his arm around his brother in comfort. Leo looked at Raph with wide eyes, not believing him.

"Wh-what do you mean…?" Leo asked, his voice beginning to crack with each word spoken.

"Leo…" April began as Leo turned to face her. "On the car trip here….. she didn't make it. I…..I'm so sorry Leo….." tears threatened to escape her eyes, but did her best to fight them back.

Leo made no response as he searched everyone's faces. Their gazes were to the floor in sorrow for losing someone so dear. Leo couldn't form any words or expression. It felt like his very being was withering away.

Later that day, Raph took Leo out into the woods. There was a small lake nearby. It was surrounded by wildflowers. Raph helped him walk through the rocks and dirt until they reached the old willow tree with small flowers on all sides. Leo looked down to the ground to see a tombstone.

'_Elizabeth Gordon, August 17, 1996 - January 12, 2014. A dearest friend and loving family member. May you rest in peace in heaven above. You will forever be loved and remembered.'_

Leo read over the words on the tombstone over and over again. His body shook as he read those words one last time. He fell to his knees on top her grave. Leo dug his fingers into the grass covered dirt as he heaved, desperately trying to gain air into his lungs.

"_RAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHAAAAHAAAAA!" _

Leo screamed out, crying in sere pain as agony took him over. Tears escaped his eyes and fell on to the fresh soil. His screams turned into incomprehensible crying and blubbering. His body laid on the ground on top the grave. Raph held his shoulders as they cried together.

"I….I never….never got to...to tell h-her….." Leo sobbed. Raph didn't need to ask what it was that Leo never told her. Raph rubbed his back. He tried anything he could to ease the pain in his older brother. All he could do was be by his side.

"I know…." Raph said in a weak whisper. He held his brother as tightly as he could. Raph wished he could absorb Leo's pain. Their hearts were forever broken. Raph lost someone he loved dearly as his little sister. Leo, he lost the one he held most dear in his heart. Leo's physical pain would soon heal, but the pain he felt in his heart would never find peace.

Agonizing cries rang through the forest until the sun set along the horizon. Leo grew very tired. He never wanted to leave her. Never again. However, Raph had him do otherwise. Raph carried Leo up off the ground. Leo's heart was shattered and long gone to be saved, and perhaps even his soul as well.

Raph carried his brother back into the house. He made no sound, nor looked at anyone as he walked through the doors with Leo in his arms. All he did was walk straight up the stairs and into Leo's room. Raph laid him on the bed gently, and covered his sleeping form with a warm blanket before tucking him in.

"Good night Leo…" was all Raph could manage to say.

…

A long time had passed by. Weeks, months, years. Time wasn't very important to him. In fact, it just seemed that time was frozen and non existent.

It was in the dead of winter once again. Leo took this time of pure silence to visit the house out in the country. He walked over ice and snow before coming to the dead and cold willow where wildflowers once bloomed.

Leo kneeled to the ground as he looked at the faded words on the tombstone. He passed his hand over the words, trying his best to remember her face. But over the time that passed, he had no picture of her, no remembrance. All he had left was the scarf she used to wear around her neck. He kept it close to his heart, never daring to let it go.

A cold wind sharply hit his face. But he made no effort to flinch, or shiver from the cold. He was quite used to it. He had no idea how much time had passed. Leo remained in the snow for as long as he wished. It never occurred to him that it was getting much darker outside. He didn't care. His only light was from the bright cold moon hovering above, the snow illuminating its glow.

For so long, Leo felt nothing but hatred for himself. Ice replaced the warmth in his heart he felt once so long ago. He never stopped blaming himself for her death. Everyone tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. After a while, Leo drifted apart from his family. Ice and snow was his refuge, the only place he felt any hint of peace within his soul. He moved to lay down on the snow bed where his heart was buried. As soft snow slowly drifted down to touch his face, for once in a very long time, he smiled faintly.

"I love you…"

(A/N) omg this is probably the saddest thing ive ever written 8'D


End file.
